Conventionally, surface materials of absorbent articles, to which appropriate embossment patterns are given in accordance with various objects such as an object to reduce a contact area with a skin to reduce a wet feeling or an object to express a texture to enhance feeling characteristics, are provided, to the market. Further, as such a surface material, a material is developed on which appropriate openings are formed in accordance with various objectives such as enhancing the absorption speed of a body fluid or removing a liquid residue on the surface to resolve a sticky feeling. For example, the following Patent Documents 1 and 2 are described.
The following Patent Document 1 describes an article where liquid guiding pipes having upper surface and lower surface openings are arrayed to extend below and skin contact areas connected to peripheries of the upper surface openings of the liquid guiding pipes. Further, the following Patent Document 2 describes a non-woven fabric, in which an upper layer located at a front surface side and a lower layer located adjacent to the upper layer and located at a back surface side are formed together, and having multiple openings. The average fiber diameter of fibers constituting the upper layer is less than an average fiber diameter of the fibers constituting the lower layer. The lower layer includes fibers having a fiber diameter in a range of from 5 μm to 20 μm by 70% to 30% by weight and includes fibers having a fiber diameter in a range of from 20 μm to 40 μm by 30% to 70% by weight such that these fibers have different fiber diameters, and the upper layer reaches the back surface of a front surface sheet at the peripheries of the openings.